Conventionally, a single electric control unit (ECU) or an integrated ECU is known as a vehicle apparatus that is mounted and used on a vehicle. The single ECU has a controller to control a device (hereinafter, referred to as a device portion) such as an actuator or a sensor to be a controlled object. The integrated ECU includes the device portion and the controller integrally. A device control ECU collectively denotes the single ECU and the integrated ECU.
In such the device control ECU, in order to execute a process with satisfying required specifications regardless of a variation of a characteristic of the device portion, it is required to actually measure the characteristic of the device portion, to obtain characteristic information based on a measurement result, and to store the characteristic information in the controller (e.g., referring to JP-A-2004-257327).
Incidentally, in a case of the single ECU, a process for storing such the characteristic information into the controller is conventionally performed at a vehicle factory, where the single ECU is mounted on a vehicle. In a case of the integrated ECU, the process for storing such the characteristic information into the controller is conventionally performed at a manufacturer, producing the integrated ECU, before shipping.